


Standing Here Beside Me (I Love The Passing Of Time)

by callmedok



Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedok/pseuds/callmedok
Summary: Richie and Eddie get back from a night out, and there's some playful flirting with a few kisses thrown in. For once, Richie feels pretty alright looking to the future.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Standing Here Beside Me (I Love The Passing Of Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! This is the second thing I ever wrote for the miniseries, and tbh? It's just time to yeet it out there. [Professor voice] It's all about the Yearning™️ and Intimacy™️.
> 
> Title comes from This Must Be The Place, specifically the Sure Sure cover.

Richie loves Eddie’s laugh, the way his face lights up and half the time he doesn’t have the time to cover his mouth before bursting into helpless giggles. He loves the little flutter of Eddie’s fingers as he tries to cover his mouth in polite company, the wide grin that peeks out around the edges anyways. Eddie Kaspbrak was a man of life and vigor who deserved to laugh all the time. Richie wanted to make him laugh the rest of their lives, if he was honest with himself.

Eddie’s laughing as they get back home ( _their home,_ some delighted part of Richie crows), as they make their way to the front door. This far out they have some well-earned privacy, thank God, their fingers tangling easily after Richie switches the keys to his free hand. “Rich, c’mon, quit it,” Eddie says, bumping their shoulders together fondly, squeezing their joined hands lightly. Eddie looks like an absolute dream, the dark silk of his shirt shimmering beneath the porch light, vest comfortably snug on his lean frame.

The new ring on Eddie’s left-hand shines too, a simple gold band that still makes Richie’s heart flutter in his chest when he catches a glimpse of it. God, he wishes he could shout to the world how much he loves this man. Someday, he will.

“But my dearest darling Edward,” Richie says, Voice thick and syrupy in the vein of some stuffy British aristocrat by the way of Vincent Price, “how could it ever be contested you are the light of my life? The absolute sun by which my moon orbits?” He exaggerates the sounds of the kisses he presses to Eddie’s cheek and it spurs on another fit of laughter that make his heart all the lighter. The things he’d do for this man, the monsters he’d gladly face, just for more of this.

“Baron,” Eddie replies loftily, unable to keep from smiling as his eyes glitter, and Richie loves how easily he joins in on the act. Loves how quickly they match step for step, something that he’s never fully found with anybody else. “I’m touched by your words, but my heart already belongs to another, I’m afraid.”

“Someone handsome, I hope,” Richie teases in the same Voice, unlocking their front door easily. “Someone who makes you laugh, at the very least.” By the end his words are too earnest to be played off as a joke, Voice or no Voice, but he doesn’t take them back. He can’t even dream of trying to do so, with the way Eddie’s smile goes all soft around the edges.

God, Richie will never get over the thrill of seeing Eddie smiling like that.

“He does, he’s the best at it that I’ve ever met,” Eddie says, voice soft and warm. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His thumb brushes over the back of Richie’s fingers, and it’s ridiculous how his stomach swoops at the light touch. It’s ridiculous how badly he wants to kiss him, simply because when Eddie says something like that it’s guaranteed he means it with all his heart.

“Eddie, mon chéri, you know what compliments do to me,” Richie replies, the Voice he sidesteps into dreamy and absolutely smitten without being too sugary. It probably belongs to some Gomez Addams type dressed in velvet and pinstripe, who thinks his husband (husband!) hung the moon, enthusiastically declares his love to the world every time his partner smiles. It’s what Richie is tempted to do, to be fair.

Eddie only releases their joined hands to gently tilt Richie’s face up with a knuckle, thumb brushing close to his chin. “Apple-solutely I do, Rich.” Eddie says, the sudden pun enough to startle a laugh out of Richie, “Honesty’s the best policy, as they say.”

“You old cornball,” Richie replies, bringing Eddie’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to the knuckles. “I was just hitting my stride and everything before you threw me off.”

Eddie lets out a soft huff of a laugh, gaze warm and fond. “You can keep going if you want, but I’d prefer it if you went to bed with me instead.” Eddie says so easily, treating it like a fact of life, and the words make Richie’s heart twitter-patter like someone half his age.

“Oh, Eds, there’s nothing I’d like more.”

*

Richie sits on the edge of their bed as Eddie undresses, ostensibly taking off his shoes but watching Eddie instead. It’s hard not to get distracted, watching the way Eddie’s shoulders move underneath the silk shirt as he shrugs out of his vest, the way his fingers curl as he undoes his cuff-links. Eddie turns slightly as he’s unbuttoning his shirt, fingers quick and nimble, and catches Richie staring.

“Shoes-?” Eddie asks, gently teasing, but the question is undercut as he moves closer, close enough that Richie could reach out and touch him easily. It’s a no-brainer to follow through, would be absolutely criminal not to as Richie’s hand settles on his hip, fingers hooking through a belt loop on the opposite side. Sure, it’s not quite the usual handful like when they’re more into things, _but-_

He likes how Eddie looks right now, content and relaxed. Likes the way the light from their bedside lamp makes the silk of his shirt ripple like water as it’s shrugged off, leaves his hair looking like honey. “What, can’t I enjoy the view? I’m stuck on you for better or worse, sweetheart.” Richie replies, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s undershirt. “You know me, getting lost in my thoughts is a hazard.”

Eddie drapes an arm over his shoulder, fingers threading into the hair at the back of Richie’s neck. It’s a lazy thing, indulgent as Richie presses his face against the spot he kissed. “You, lost? Unheard of, love.” Eddie replies, voice quiet and warm. There’s still an edge of teasing to it, enough for Richie to let out a huff of a laugh. “You always come back, though.”

“Coming back to you makes all the difference, Eddie. It really does.” Richie says slightly muffled, no Voices in sight because it’s the truth, plain and simple. “Ain’t a home without you around, honey-bunches.” He gives Eddie’s hip a small squeeze, and it’s then that Eddie tips his head up again, knuckle underneath his chin. It’s a light touch, Eddie’s calloused fingers curling around his jaw gently not even a second later, and Richie leans into it without hesitation.

“I always love coming home to you.” Eddie says with a slight smile, pressing a kiss to his forehead, the bridge of his nose. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be, Rich.” It’s a chaste kiss that Eddie gives him on the lips, easy and familiar, something relaxed. Richie loops an arm around Eddie’s waist and tugs him closer, Eddie’s slight laugh muffled between their mouths before the kiss deepens.

_I can’t wait to get old and gray with you,_ Richie thinks, _hell, I can’t believe I get to go gray with anybody, but I can’t wait to do it with you._


End file.
